tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarnish
History Tarnish currently lives among the Autobots, and is Bulkhead's somewhat distant cousin. He was never highly accredited for his projects and work, because he was either taken for granted that the job would get done, or he'd get in trouble from being too reckless or curious and ended up doing damage in the middle of an experiment during the worst times possible. Often times he was a bit of a trouble maker, as a result of testing certain experiments or just being plain bored. Tarnish was always full of random ideas, some of which still haven’t been put to test because he doesn’t have the resources or attention span to manage it. Later on in his life towards when he made the decision to transfer to Earth, things began to change a bit. Tarnish was scheming up one his biggest projects yet. He wanted to impress the Autobots with a warrior that was stronger than most and one that didn’t have a typical spark. He wanted to design a killing drone, one that would obey his command only, and only occasionally yield to a Prime. This idea became known as Project Goliath. As soon as he arrived on earth, he began working on him diligently, and never told anyone his plans, what he was being paid for, etc. When he discovered KARR's existence, he grew curious instantly and began to study him and how he was rebuilt even though he was an Autobot at the time, and after a few fights and working out an agreement, the two worked together to improve Goliath’s schematics. KARR aided him with a few suggestions and donated his nanomachines. Together they created a new breed of the nanomachines, which had even faster replicating abilities that allowed them to replicate outside of the main vessel, Goliath’s alternate mode. Tarnish occasionally spoke with KARR via secure connections to test various ideas, and met once in secret to acquire the nanomachines. Recently, Tarnish has completed Goliath’s form and programmed in the alternate mode. He checked over the weapons systems and processes, and tested him for brief moments fully operational for general movement abilities and restrictions. Liking what he saw, he is now taking a break, and when he returns, he plans to fully activate him. Unfortunately, Goliath is in fact developing a mind of his own--even though he will still likely listen to his creator, and may wake up sooner than expected. Current Happenings Tarnish 'betrayed' the Autobots, by basically surrendering to the Decepticons. However, he is not officially reprogrammed yet, and he still hopes he can apologize to the Autobots in time before they make the turn over official, mainly for the sake of his techno organic daughter which he created himself, Olivia Erikson. After the awakening of his warrior drone Goliath and leaving the Autobots, Tarnish has met Roadflare, a fellow Decepticon scientist. He has also discovered that Andrea left his lab with out warning, and in the end he faced an angry Ultra Magnus when he randomly bumped into Andrea on the tranquility beach. They soon found out about Anya, their third natural born child, that he had managed to salvage and keep in a stasis for them so her fragile form could be stabilized until Tarnish was ready to work on her the same way he had with Olivia. Tarnish had not known who Andrea's mate was, and having learned a hard lesson despite saving two of Magnus's family members, Tarnish's confidence has been dampened further. Personality "Thanks to science, I've discovered that this, in fact, is science!" Tarnish was never a leader. His personality reflects his passion, which is science. He's a tinkerer and a experimentalist like Wheeljack. He's not a medic, but he is skilled in fixing stuff when needed. He's definitely got the 'i can fix this!' mindset when he's dedicated to his current project. He prides in his work and will anger easily if one heavily needlessly criticizes whatever project he's working on. Despite not being leader material, Tarnish has FAR more brains than he knows what to do with! Tarnish is goofy, hardly ever serious, and very bouncy. He's easy to distract when he's away from whatever projects he's working on. Get him into a project though, and he will be really hard to pull away from the lab. All though he seems oddly happy go lucky for a Con, Tarnish does have a violent side which kicks in when he gets frustrated or even a bit hyped up. Tarnish has a lot of untapped energy because his job usually keeps him from being overly active, doing field work/test runs occasionally for larger projects. Tarnish is rather social even though he hides away in his lab when he's got something important going on. However, should he get bored or just seek out a break, one will find he's quite pleasant to talk to if you can get past his annoying, goofy and loud self. These little behaviors are just mental barriers--inside he's heavily serious about what he does and is always working hard to impress those around him, even if he might fail from time to time, as he did with his last major project, a project he called Goliath. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Goliath (personal creation) *Olivia Erickson (personal creation, techno organic) Friends *Roadflare *Crosswire Neutrals *Jolt *KARR Enemies *Ultra Magnus *the rest undetermined Strengths and Skills *Most of Tarnish's strengths lie in his creations (like Goliath) and his bulky, strong form. Tarnish may not be that fast, but he's got bulk and lots of armor to make up for it. *Personality wise, Tarnish is far smarter than he realizes. He's a bit slow when it comes to battle strategy, but an absolute genius with science. He's got untapped knowledge he's barely begun exercising. All though he may not be too heavy with arsenal, he's very resourceful. Weaknesses and Flaws *Despite being so smart with science and the medical/maintenance field, Tarnish is often pretty dense and clueless when it comes to everything else, especially battle, so when you don't factor in his expertise, his smart points drop quickly. *He’s also got a bit of a confidence issue. *Additionally, because he spends a lot of time with maintenance and science to cure his boredom, he tends to stay off the battlefields. While he does train, he's not the best, which is part of why he made Goliath. Due to his past, he tends to sometimes lack an interest in fighting, but when he gets riled up enough, you'd best watch out Weapons *Two spiked wrecking balls that are extended out from his arms on heavy duty chains *Acidic drills fired from his back, acid in his claws as well *A particle manipulation device he created which can allow him to manipulate a space bridge generator. This device can take him or one of his body parts through it to the new location chosen (even if it's through matter), but it must be a short distance, which is less than half a mile. (Clearly, it's more like a defensive mechanism) Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *Dialog color: 335500 (olive green, bold) *Custom title: TBA *Theme song: Weird Science by Oingo Boingo *Other theme songs: TBA *IMAGES: STATS Skills: 'making random stuff, drones, etc Instinctive'': ''will use his personal space bridge generator/teleporter as an automatic escape from conflict whenever he doesn’t feel like getting involved or needs to get himself out of such conflict. Strength: 9 (he’s like the Hulk, dude!) Intelligence: 10 (he’s smart, if only he knew exactly what to do w it that processor more often!) Courage: 5 (he struggles, a lot) Firepower: 0 (he dun have explosives) Speed: 5 (he’s bulkier and taller Ratchet, he’s definitely gonna be a slower bot) Rank: 4 Endurance: 8 (his courage and mood will often depend on this, as well as his armor)